


PODFIC: mind and body

by femvimes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femvimes/pseuds/femvimes
Summary: Podfic for mind and body by starsshinedarkly77Author's original summary:He’s in the process of unzipping his jacket as he steps into the kitchen and flicks on the light switch, his thoughts wandering idly to the idea of having a mug of hot, strong tea before he turns in for the night, and it takes him a moment to realize that someone is standing in his kitchen.Someone is standing in his kitchen.(Or, the Duck possession fic that nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway)





	PODFIC: mind and body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsshinedarkly77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshinedarkly77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mind and body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293414) by [starsshinedarkly77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshinedarkly77/pseuds/starsshinedarkly77). 



> #sorrynotsorry for the audio quality. I'll get a better mic someday.
> 
> Intro/outro music by Griffin McElroy

Find it [ here ](https://soundcloud.com/femvimes/mind-and-body/s-lLpNi)on Soundcloud!


End file.
